


Rumors |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Older Louis, Older Man/Younger Man, Size Kink, Smut, Top Liam, Underage Sex, Younger Liam Payne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Louis oyó un rumor acerca de cierto caliente, joven chico y no puede esperar para ver si es cierto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175236) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175236/chapters/11921420).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Louis ya estaba tarde para el trabajo, pero su café era demasiado importante. Esperó en el mostrador a que su nombre fuera llamado y escuchó a dos adolescentes junto a él.  


"Juro que es verdad," dijo uno.  


"De ninguna manera," contrarió el otro.  


"Es enorme. Tengo gimnasia con él. Lo he visto."  


"¿Liam? ¿Liam Payne?" El chico bufó y rodó los ojos. "No te creo."  


"No sé que decirte, hombre. Está muy bien equipado."  


"Zorra suertuda quien se lo lleve, supongo."  


¿Liam Payne? Louis conocía a Liam. Era el mejor amigo de Harry. Iba a casa todo el tiempo. Niño agradable. Louis no tenía idea de que estaba tan bien... dotado.  


"¿Lewis?"  


Louis suspiró y tomó su café.  


***

"¿Papá? ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Traje a Liam!" Anunció Harry mientras entraba después de la práctica de fútbol. "¿Se puede quedar para la cena? ¡Gracias!" Gritó mientras los dos chicos corrían escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Harry.  


Liam asomó la cabeza en la cocina y sonrió. "Hey, Señor T."  


Louis no puedo evitar hojear hacia los jeans de Liam. "Hey, Liam." Entonces Liam desapareció en las escaleras.  


***

"¿Cómo estuvo su día, chicos?" Preguntó Louis cuando se sentaron para cenar.  


"Pasé mi examen de Matemáticas," le informó Harry a Louis.  


"¡Eso es genial! Estudiamos fuerte para ese," alentó Louis. Louis puso una mano en el hombro de Liam. "¿Que tal tú, Li?" Liam sonrió y le habló a Louis sobre su típico día de secundaria.  


Harry agarró los platos y los llevó a la cocina para enjuagarlos y ponerlos en el lavaplatos. Louis había estado tenso durante toda la cena, tratando y fallando en no escanear el cuerpo de Liam. Su pecho de hecho estaba bastante tonificado y sus brazos eran magros, pero definidos.  


"¿Liam?" Liam levantó la vista de su teléfono con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué edad tienes?"  


"Diecisiete, señor."  


"Casi legal." Liam asintió. "Tú, um, ¿tienes novia?"  


"No, señor. No me, bueno señor, no me gustan las chicas."  


La mente de Louis se precipitó con pensamientos de Liam con hombres. Liam con él. Liam disfrutándolo.  


"No puedo decir que no estoy satisfecho," Louis habló moderadamente.  


Los ojos de Liam se abrieron de par en par por un segundo, tomando lo que Louis acababa de decir y sus oscuras, salvajes pupilas.  


"¿Qué edad tiene usted, Señor Tomlinson?"  


Louis sonrió y dijo, "Tengo treinta y ocho, Liam. Un poco mayor que tú."  


Louis vio la mano de Liam cerrarse en un puño en su pierna cuando dijo, "No tan mayor."  


Louis asintió, contemplando si podía o no tocar a Liam. Antes de que pudiera decidir, Harry volvió a la mesa.  


"Hecho. ¿Li?" Dijo, y apuntó escaleras arriba.  


Liam dio un vistazo hacia Louis y luego de vuelta a Harry y asintió. Harry guió a Liam escaleras arriba mientras Liam miraba a Louis sobre su hombro.  


***

Louis estaba sentado en el sofá viendo alguna comedia apenas divertida, pero en todo en lo que podía pensar era en las piernas de Liam mientras escalaban escaleras arriba. Frotó sus palmas en sus shorts para evitar palmearse. Se estaba poniendo más duro, pero se rehusaba a tocar. Oyó pasos bajando las escaleras y rápidamente se ajustó en sus pantalones. Quienquiera que fuera entró en la cocina y jugueteó antes de entrar en la sala de estar.  


"¿Señor T.?"  


Louis gimió internamente. "Hey, Liam. ¿Dónde está Harry?"  


"Arriba. Se estaba quedando prácticamente dormido mientras estábamos haciendo tarea, así que decidí tomar un refrigerio." Liam se desplomó junto a Louis en el sofá. Louis juntó sus manos y observó atentamente al ahora fascinante show. "¿Señor T.?"  


"¿Sí, Liam?"  


"¿Es usted gay?" Todo el cuerpo de Louis se congeló. Su sangre dejó de fluir, su corazón dejó de latir, sus pulmones dejaron de respirar. "Sólo pregunto porque yo le dije que lo era, y sé que Harry fue adoptado, y nunca he visto a ninguna mujer en la casa, y-"  


"Sí. Soy gay, Liam." Liam exhaló lo que sonó como alivio y se giró, así estaba encarando a Louis. Louis sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo lo que estaba viniendo. "Liam, no puedo."  


"¿Cuánto es lo más joven con quien ha estado?"  


"No puedo," repitió Louis.  


"Sólo quiero saber," presionó Liam.  


Louis miró hacia Liam, decidiendo. Finalmente suspiró y dijo, "Cuando estaba en mis ventitantos pasé por una fase."  


"¿Qué tipo de fase?" Louis sacudió la cabeza, pero Liam puso una mano en la rodilla de Louis. "Realmente me gustaría saber."  


Louis suspiró de nuevo. "Conocí a alguien. Harry estaba en primaria y tenía un tutor de Matemáticas que estaba en secundaria."  


"¿Y se acostó con él?"  


Louis asintió y siguió. "Él tenía amigos. Eso empezó algo. Pero entonces Harry empezó a notar a los chicos yendo y viniendo así que me detuve. No antes de que un padre o dos se enteraran."  


"¡Los padres saben!"  


Louis calló a Liam y lo calmó. "Sus hijos ahora están en la universidad o tienen familias, así que todo el mundo lo ha superado. Fue hace casi diez años."  


"¿Todavía le gustan los tipos menores?"  


Louis mantuvo sus ojos resueltamente frente a él. "Liam, detente."  


"Soy lo suficientemente mayor. No soy un niño. Yo sé." Deslizó su mano de la rodilla de Louis a su muslo. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo."  


Louis puso una mano en el brazo de Liam, pero no lo quitó. "Harry."  


"Probablemente dormido para este momento, y le dije que estaría de vuelta más tarde."  


Liam se arrastró más cerca y besó el hombro de Louis donde su camisa se había caído. "Liam," respiró Louis.  


"No tiene que hacer nada si no quiere. Sólo déjeme," susurró, y besó la clavícula de Louis.  


Louis podía sentir las puntas de los rizos de Liam en su piel. Hacían un poco de cosquillas, pero lo amaba. Liam siguió moviendo sus labios más cerca hasta que tuvo su nariz en la curva del cuello de Louis.  


Louis agarró más fuerte en el brazo de Liam que estaba haciendo su camino desde su muslo hasta su entrepierna. Cuando Liam encontró la curva de los shorts de Louis entre sus piernas, curvó sus dedos alrededor de la dureza de Louis y apretó.  


"M-mierda."  


"Usted es muy apuesto, Señor Tomlinson."  


Louis sonrió y tiró de Liam a lo largo de él, así estaba sentado en el regazo de Louis. Tomó el rostro de Liam en sus manos y lo trajo abajo para besarlo. Liam se tensó por un segundo, pero se relajó rápidamente y trajo sus manos hacia los costados de Louis y frotó círculos en su camisa.  


"No puedo soportar la idea de Harry atrapándonos. Tenemos que apresurarnos." Liam asintió y fue a quitar su camisa. "No. Si Harry baja las escaleras, tenemos que tener tanta ropa como sea posible."  


"Ok," accedió Liam y besó a Louis de nuevo.  


"¿Alguna vez has..." Louis habló contra sus labios.  


Liam dejó de besarlo y bajó la mirada a su regazo, "He hecho, um-he hecho cosas, pero nunca he..."  


Louis pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Liam. "Joder, de acuerdo. Recuéstate."  


Liam se bajó del regazo de Louis y se acostó, así que su cabeza estaba en el brazo del sofá. Louis se subió a horcajadas en Liam y empujó sus shorts hasta sus rodillas, liberando su polla dura. Liam alcanzó por él inmediatamente y lo tomó en su mano. Lo acarició con seguridad, tirando de su prepucio hacia atrás con cada tirón. Louis gimió en el respaldo del sofá antes de chupar rápidamente dos dedos. Liam observó mientras Louis se estiraba tras sí mismo y empujaba uno dentro. La boca de Louis cayó abierta y Liam tironeó más rápido.  


"Sí, Liam," gimió Louis en voz baja.  


Liam sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro y estiró su otra mano hacia abajo para tirar de su propia polla. Louis echó un vistazo entre ambos y vio que los amigos de Liam no estaban mintiendo; Liam era masivo. No pudo evitar sentarse hacia atrás y tomar a Liam en su delicada mano. Apenas tenía sus dedos alrededor de él. Liam gimió cuando sintió a Louis bombearlo lentamente.  


Louis añadió otro dedo y sus ojos cayeron cerrados. Bombeó sus propios dedos dentro de él e hizo tijeras con ellos sin alguna delicadeza, sólo yendo por velocidad. La mano de Louis cayó de la larga polla de Liam a su pecho. Pronto sacó sus dedos y empujó la mano de Liam lejos de su polla.  


"Tienes que estar callado," advirtió Louis. Liam asintió silenciosamente. "Y estoy limpio. Lo prometo."  


"¿Señor T.?" Louis levantó una ceja. "Por favor haga algo antes de que me corra."  


Louis rió y se arrastró hacia arriba en el cuerpo de Liam. Escupió en su palma antes de frotar la saliva sobre el eje de Liam. El hombre mayor se suspendió sobre la enrojecida polla y se inclinó para besarlo.  


"Eres suertudo. No he tomado nada en un tiempo así que estoy realmente estrecho. Aunque, con tu tamaño, me destrozarías incluso si estuviera estirado."  


Liam gimió ruidosamente y Louis cubrió su boca. Liam se disculpó con los ojos y agarró las caderas de Louis. Louis estiró una mano tras él y alineó a Liam. Bajó fluida, pero lentamente, y le dio a Liam una mirada cuando trató de embestir. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Liam bajo su mano. Louis finalmente llegó a nivel con las caderas de Liam y se inclinó para dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante en el hombro de Liam. Su mano cayó de la boca de Liam a, brazo del sofá junto a su cabeza.  


"Está," Liam se ahogó, "realmente estrecho."  


Louis rió entre dientes. "Normalmente no lo tomo, pero tenía que probarte." Louis mordió en el hombro de Liam cuando embistió dentro de él. "Oí que eras grande, pero joder."  


"¿Oyó? ¿Gracias? Creo." Liam embistió más fuerte.  


"Definitivamente es un cumplido." Louis empujó hacia abajo.  


"Bueno, usted está realmente en forma." Embestida.  


"Gracias." Empuje.  


Los dos adquirieron un duro y rápido ritmo que tenía a Louis jadeando contra el cuello de Liam. Liam estaba mordiendo sus labios entre sus dientes para detenerse de gritar ante la cálida estrechez rodeando su polla goteante.  


"Lou, Louis. Joder, me voy a correr," farfulló Liam.  


"Espera por mi."  


Liam asintió contra la cabeza de Louis y se enfocó solamente en no correrse. Louis se sentó un poco hacia atrás así que la cabeza masiva de Liam empujó contra su próstata. Louis lo mordió de nuevo y gimió.  


"Detente, mierda, deja de morderme o voy a correrme Louis, lo juro," advirtió Liam.  


"Lo siento," susurró Louis.  


Louis empujó hacia atrás en el mismo ángulo mientras Liam embestía más fuerte. Sintió el calor familiar supo que también estaba cerca. Liam siguió golpeando su punto, haciendo temblar las piernas de Louis. Envolvió una mano alrededor de sí mismo y tironeó su prepucio adelante y atrás sobre su longitud.  


"Joder, de acuerdo, Liam. Córrete conmigo," Louis respiró contra su piel.  


Liam empujó dentro dos veces más y se estremeció mientras se corría dentro de Louis. Louis se tensó y disparó semen caliente en el estrecho espacio entre ellos.  


Liam siguió embistiendo hasta que Louis se quejó y ordenó, "Sal."  


Liam se deslizó fuera mientras Louis apretaba su sensible agujero. Louis se sentó hacia atrás sobre sus talones y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Liam.  


"Tan grande," susurró a nadie en particular.  


Liam sonrió y pasó sus dedos entre el cabello de Louis, "Tan en forma," susurró de vuelta.  


"¿Liam?" Llamó Harry desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Ambos se congelaron pero no oyeron pasos.  


"¿Sí?" Respondió Liam, luego se aclaró la garganta.  


"¿Terminaste de comer? Odio hacer esta mierda solo."  


"No maldigas," amonestó Louis en voz baja, así que sólo Liam lo escuchó.  


Liam rió entre dientes y arañó el cuero cabelludo de Louis. "Sí, voy para allá."  


Oyeron la puerta de la habitación de Harry cerrarse de nuevo y ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. Louis se incorporó en sus rodillas tiró de sus shorts y calzoncillos de vuelta hacia arriba. Liam se metió de vuelta en sus jeans antes de mirar hacia la camisa de Louis y luego a la suya y hacer un sonido molesto.  


"Tengo una que puedes tomar prestada," le aseguró Louis.  


"¿No lo notará Harry?"  


"Dile que te derramaste algo."  


"De hecho, tú me derramaste algo," rió Liam.  


Louis lo golpeó juguetonamente y se bajó. Guió a Liam a su habitación y le dio una camisa limpia.  


"Quiero probar tu cama la próxima vez."  


Louis batió alrededor para confirmar que no habría próxima vez, pero entonces Liam estaba sonriendo y dándole a Louis esa mirada y en cambio sólo se cambió su propia camisa y dijo, "Será mi muerte."  



	2. Chapter 2

"Estás tomando estas lecciones de piano muy en serio, Liam," señaló Harry en su camino a casa desde la escuela.  


"Realmente quiero aprender," dijo Liam tímidamente. Una mentira. Había estado mintiéndole un montón a Harry en el último par de meses.  


"Desearía que me importara lo suficiente para aprender piano. Guitarra es suficiente para mí, pero Papá ha estado esperando que aprenda piano por años."  


"Es un gran maestro."  


"Apuesto que sí. Te ama."  


Liam se tensó ante las palabras. Sabía que Harry no lo decía de esa manera, pero él tampoco sabía que Liam había estado muriendo por un buen tiempo por escuchar esas palabras de Louis. Él casi deja que esas palabras se le deslicen la semana pasada cuando Louis le estaba comiendo el culo mientras Harry estaba haciendo la cena.  


"¿Él dijo eso?" Liam trató de no dejar que su tono traicionara su curiosidad, pero supo que había fallado cuando Harry le dio una larga mirada de costado.  


"Uh, dijo que eras un chico genial. Se alegra de que te mantuviera alrededor."  


Liam asintió cortamente y mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo. Caminaron el sendero de piedra de Harry y entraron por la puerta principal sin un sonido de Harry. "¿Papá? ¡Estoy en casa!" Louis había estado cambiando su horario de trabajo para poder trabajar desde casa en las tardes. Dijo que era para poder estar ahí cuando Harry llegara a casa de la escuela, pero Liam sabía que era para que pudiera estar ahí cuando Harry lo trajera _a él_ a casa de la escuela.  


Louis caminó por la esquina desde el corredor, probablemente desde su oficina, y sonrió cuando vio a los chicos. "Haz. Li. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Abrazó a Harry con una palmada en la espalda, y luego abrazó a Liam. Liam sintió sus labios cepillar el borde de sus rizos cerca de su oreja sólo por un momento, pero entonces Louis se estaba retirando.  


"Igual. La Señora Evans dejó un trabajo de mierda de tarea."  


"No maldigas," dijeron Louis y Liam juntos. Los ojos de Liam se abrieron de par en par por un segundo mientras Louis contenía una risa. Liam había oído a Louis decirlo tantas veces, que sólo había adoptado el hábito.  


"Dios, gracias, Papás," dijo Harry sarcásticamente.  


"Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar, Liam, mientras Harry hace la tarea. Pretendo tener una lección extensa hoy para compensar por haber perdido la del Lunes." La voz de Louis sonaba suficientemente profesional, pero Liam sabía las implicaciones detrás de sus palabras y no pudo evitar el escalofrío que corrió por su espina dorsal. "Y Harry-"  


"Lo sé, lo sé. No interrumpir. Proceso creativo o lo que sea." Harry los despidió con la mano y empezó a subir las escaleras.  


Louis sonrió a Liam y tiró de él por el pasillo a su oficina. Liam cerró la puerta tras ellos y se apretó a Louis desde atrás.  


"Te extrañé," susurró Liam.  


"Mmm, también te extrañé." Louis recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Liam. "Que se jodan las citas médicas si me hacen esperar cinco días enteros para verte."  


"Déjame compensártelo"  


Louis presionó hacia atrás en la entrepierna de Liam y lo sintió sacudirse. "Más te vale." Se giró en los brazos de Liam y repartió besos a lo largo de su cuello y mandíbula. Mordió en el recientemente desarrollado vello facial de Liam.  


"Sin marcas," le recordó Liam.  


"Hmm," coincidió Louis. "Sin marcas que la gente verá." Tiró del cuello de la camisa de Liam y mordió en su pecho. Liam gruñó y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Louis. Louis lo empujó hacia el sofá donde cayó y se acomodó bajo la mirada de Louis.  


Louis se subió a horcajadas en las caderas de Liam y pasó sus manos bajo la camisa de Liam. Liam empujó hacia los dedos de Louis así que Louis tiró de su camisa hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza. Gracias a Dios que Liam era consciente de su salud, porque eso significaba que tenía abdominales definidos y anchos bíceps para un adolescente. Louis se inclinó y lamió los abdominales de Liam uno por uno. Liam gimió y agarró el respaldo del sofá.  


"Fuera, Louis." Louis miró hacia abajo y Liam estaba toqueteando el botón de sus propios jeans. Louis sonrió, pero se sentó hacia atrás para que Liam pudiera desabrochar sus pantalones y empujarlos hacia abajo. Lo hizo hasta la mitad de su muslo antes de que Louis levantara sus piernas y tirara de ellos fuera el resto del camino. Los zapatos de Liam salieron con ellos y Louis quitó sus medias después. Las piernas de Liam cayeron de vuelta a los costados de Louis así Louis podía ver sobre su cuerpo bronceado.  


"Tan contento de que empezaras a usar calzoncillos más ajustados, amor," dijo Louis mientras palmeaba a Liam en sus calzoncillos.  


Liam rió. "Mi mamá intentó comprar del tipo viejo y la hice devolverlos. Preguntó que estaba mal con mis boxers viejos, pero no podía decirle que mi amante mayor prefería ser capaz de ver mi dureza en mis calzoncillos."  


Louis gimió y presionó más fuerte en el bulto de Liam. Liam gimió y embistió hacia la mano de Louis. Louis se retorció para desnudarse mientras estaba sentado en el regazo de Liam. Liam se mantuvo ocupado frotando cada nuevo espacio de la piel de Louis que aparecía. Louis finalmente tiró fuera de los calzoncillos de Liam, también, y observó su polla gruesa con ojos ansiosos.  


"Quiero montarte, _babe_. No he sido estirado como tú me estiras en casi una semana, Li."  


Liam gimió en el respaldo del sofá y tiró de las caderas de Louis hacia abajo hacia las suyas, dejando que sus pollas duras se frotaran una contra otra. Louis clavó tres dedos en la boca de Liam y él inmediatamente los chupó. Pasó su lengua sobre las hendiduras entre sus dedos y todo el camino hacia abajo hasta el último nudillo.  


Louis dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de Liam y empezó una mordida de amor bastante fantástica justo junto a su pezón derecho. Para el momento en que sacó sus dedos, el punto estaba rojo brillante y volviéndose morado en el medio.  


"Jodidamente bonito." Pasó sus dedos húmedos sobre la marca. Liam gimió y arqueó su espalda fuera del sofá.  


Louis alcanzó tras sí mismo y empujó dos dedos juntos dentro de su agujero. Después de meses de tener la polla gorda de Liam dentro de él, había aprendido a tomar más. Los ojos de Louis se deslizaron cerrados y mordió duro su labio para mantener sus gemidos a raya. Liam se estiró tras él y apretó el redondo trasero de Louis en su mano. Louis empujó hacia atrás en su mano y luego rodó hacia adelante para molerse contra la cadera de Liam. Añadió el tercer dedo y no pudo evitar montar a Liam bajo él, empujando hacia abajo sobre él cada vez que sacaba sus dedos.  


"Jesús, Lou. Te necesito ahora." Liam arañó en las caderas de Louis.  


Louis asintió y sacó sus dedos. Liam tiró de Louis hacia arriba para que su polla se frotara por todo el culo del hombre mayor. La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás y empujó hacia atrás para sentir más. Se levantó a sí mismo y bajó lentamente en la polla de Liam. Había tomado a Liam un montón de veces, pero todavía tenía que parar a mitad de camino para respirar a veces. Ya que no había sido follado en cinco días, definitivamente necesitaba ese respiro. A mitad de camino hacia abajo, se quedó quieto y dejó que su agujero se acostumbrara de nuevo a la intrusión. Liam también estaba respirando pesadamente, pero con la fuerza para no embestir.  


Louis puso sus manos en el pecho de Liam y dijo, "Empuja hacia arriba. Lento. Empújate dentro de mí," su voz de ahogó en la última palabra porque Liam dobló las rodillas y plantó los pies.  


"¿Seguro?"  


"Joder, Liam. Haz lo que digo."  


Liam levantó sus caderas y sintió su cálida longitud empujar más allá dentro del agujero de Louis. Lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, fue succionado dentro de sus paredes aterciopeladas. La piel de Louis estaba crispándose, pero se quedó quiero y dejo a Liam hacer el trabajo. Una vez que sintió las caderas de Liam contra su trasero se dejó ir y cayó, empujando a Liam de vuelta al sofá y empalándose un poco más.  


"¡Jesús, mierda, Louis!"  


Louis puso una mano sobre la boca de Liam y empezó pequeños círculos, ajustándose. Liam estaba besando y chupando en la palma de Louis, así que Louis cambió su mano y puso dos dedos de vuelta dentro de la boca de Liam. Se balanceó en la polla de Liam mientras apretaba sus muslos alrededor del torso de Liam y los dedos de Liam hacían moretones en las caderas de Louis.  


Liam giró su rostro así que los dedos de Louis cayeron fuera. "Louloulou, voy a correrme," advirtió Liam.  


"Vamos, amor. Lléname. Extrañé tu semen caliente dentro de mi esta semana."  


Liam mordió su labio y gimió mientras se corría dentro de Louis. Louis siguió moviéndose en él mientras Liam se sacudía y gemía. Louis no perdió tiempo en bajarse del sofá, sólo para girarse y ponerse a horcajadas en el rostro Liam. Su polla goteante colgó pesada en el rostro de Liam, a menos de una pulgada de sus labios. El chico de cabello rizado se inclinó y recolectó el presemen que estaba a punto de caer en su lengua.  


Louis gimió y presionó su punta dentro de la boca de Liam. Liam la tomó de buena gana y succionó el primer par de pulgadas. Louis se inclinó hacia abajo y besó la polla cansada de Liam, haciendo a Liam quejarse alrededor de la polla de Louis, así que Louis empujó más profundo para callarlo. Continuó besando, luego envolvió sus delicados dedos alrededor de Liam. Liam sintió el ligero dolor mientras la sangre corría hacia el sur para llenarlo de nuevo. Louis bombeó a Liam a la dureza completa mientras embestía dentro de la boca de Liam. Liam se estaba tensando y retorciendo bajo él.  


Liam pasó su lengua arriba y abajo de Louis cada vez que empujaba dentro de su boca. Louis movió su mano más rápido en Liam y uso el nuevo presemen que goteaba como una guía para embadurnarlo así podía bombearlo realmente. Louis sintió como su panza se apretaba. Apretó su mano alrededor de Liam el tiempo que se corría en la garganta de Liam. Si ajustado agarre empujando a Liam también sobre el borde.  


"¿Papá? Ya sé que no debo interrumpir, pero un paquete lle-" Harry se interrumpió cuando vio una tira del semen de Liam caer en la mejilla de su padre.  


"Harry," Louis trató de sonar fuerte, pero todavía estaba bajando de su orgasmo.  


Harry caminó más allá con pasos pesados y levantó a Louis del sofá. Luego se estiró y levantó a un Liam jodido-hasta-la-mierda. Empujó la ropa de Liam hacia él y dijo, "Vete a casa, Li."  


"Harry," intentó de nuevo Louis.  


Harry se giró hacia él con la mandíbula rígida. Se impulsó y aterrizó un golpe en la mejilla izquierda de Louis. Liam jadeó y empujó a Harry hacia atrás.  


"¡Harry! ¿¡Qué carajos?!" Gritó Liam.  


"¡Él hace esto, Liam!" Trató de explicar. "¡Pensé que habías parado!" Gritó a Louis mientras Liam lo sostenía. "¡Lo prometiste!"  


"Harry, cálmate," intentó Liam.  


"¿Sabías que ha follado a otros chicos? ¿Más de uno? ¿Más que sólo a ti?"  


"Lo sé."  


La ira de Harry se fue tan rápidamente como había llegado y fue reemplazada con confusión. "¿Qué?"  


"Lo sé." Soltó a Harry y fue hacia Louis, frotando su mejilla inflamada. "Tú, ¿estás bien?"  


Louis asintió y giró el rostro para besar la mano de Liam. Caminó alrededor de Liam hasta su hijo. "Por favor, déjame explicar."  


"Nada que explicar," Harry sacudió la cabeza y caminó fuera.  


Ninguno de ellos sabía de quién era, si es que era de alguien, el trabajo de ir tras él. En cambio, Louis se giró de vuelta a Liam y tiró de él más cerca.  


Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro ante de mirar a Liam a los ojos y sonreír. "Te amo."  


Terrible momento, pero una vez más, ese era Louis. La cara de Liam se rompió en una sonrisa. "Te amo," dijo Liam de vuelta.  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
